


A Favorite Thing

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [58]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cum Eating, Cum Play, M/M, bottom!Castiel, top!Balthazar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Castiel indulges in Balthazar’s favorite kink





	A Favorite Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Cum Play Square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card Round 3

Castiel shuddered and watched through hazy eyes as Balthazar swirled designs through the mess on his stomach. “Do you like playing with semen that much?” he asked throatily. 

“Only you can say ‘semen’ and make it sound like sexy, cheri,” Balthazar chuckled. “I like playing with cum when it’s yours. And when it’s on you. And on me.” He shrugged. “There’s something truly hedonistic about it, wouldn’t you say?” 

Castiel couldn’t deny that and he chuckled lowly, closing his eyes. There was something truly dirty about playing cooling and drying cum on skin, remembering the journey of how it ended up there. In this case, it was from Balthazar fucking him hard and fast, with his legs up over the other man’s shoulders. It was truly blissful. 

There was something relaxing about it, too, and Castiel opened his eyes just in time to observe Balthazar scooping a bit of cum into his mouth, making a show of licking every single finger. 

“You’re so fuckin’ dirty,” Castiel moaned, shaking his head lovingly. 

“Have I told you how much I love it when you swear?” Balthazar asked. 

“Yes, but I like hearing it,” Castiel leaned up for a sweet kiss, tasting his release on Balthazar’s lips and groaning. It was on just the right side of sweet and tangy, and there was something dirty about tasting his own cum. 

“What would you say if I told you that I wanted to create an even bigger mess for me to play with?” Balthazar chuckled. “I want to turn your body into a work of cum art.” 

Castiel laughed and shook his head. “You’re impossible,” he said adoringly. 

“And that’s why you love me,” Balthazar said. “So, is that a yes?” 

And, really, how WAS Castiel supposed to say no to more cum play? It was, after all, Balthazar’s favorite kink and Castiel couldn’t deny it to his lover. What kind of man would he be then?

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
